1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to high temperature resistant tubes, useful as protective devices and more particularly relates to tubular ceramic heat insulators and methods of their manufacture.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Representative of prior art descriptions is that found in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,193. The present invention constitutes an improvement over the prior art tubular ceramic heat insulators in that their construction does not include significant proportions of organic binders or adhesives. The absence of substantial amounts of these volatile components is a particular advantage in many applications. For example, as sacrificial covers for immersion thermocouples, the absence of substantial amounts of volatile organic materials obviates generation and release of gaseous contaminants in molten materials undergoing temperature measurements.